wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
No Holds Barre
No Holds Barre is the seventh episode of Season 4 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Brie and Nikki share their plans for a new business venture with their mother and brother, but tensions build as JJ attempts to take complete control; Trinity goes the extra mile as a step-mom and Eva Marie sets out to find a finisher to set herself apart from the rest of the Divas. Recap It’s better than a petting zoo, more fun than a bounce house, and more thrilling than inter-family squabbles. That’s right, E!’s “Total Divas” has served us up an all-you-can eat smorgasbord of drama that sets quite the bar for Kelly Kelly and her fellow “WAGS” to follow, though we’re sure they’ll do just fine in that regard. First up for the Divas, we have The Bella Twins, who are toying with the idea of opening a fitness studio. After offhandedly suggesting to their family members that they join on as investors, the sisters balk when brother J.J. takes it upon himself to scout potential locations. Feeling they’re losing control of the project, they attempt to distance themselves from him, only Brie lacks Nikki’s light touch and ends up offending everyone involved. The family makes up, of course, but it takes a tense sit-down among the siblings (and Josie) before it actually happens. Naomi, meanwhile, is proving herself to be Stepmom of the Year when Jimmy Uso’s kids come to visit and she surprises them with a bounce castle and petting zoo, much to Jimmy’s befuddlement. Fun times ensue, but homework goes uncompleted and Jimmy catches some flak from the kids’ mother. After a husband-to-wife heart-to-heart, it is decided that Naomi can and should spoil the kids however she wants … but they have to earn it first. In other words, school first, alligators second. Off in California, Eva Marie’s re-debut is almost upon us, and as the finishing touch to her skill set, the red-headed Diva is required to select a finishing maneuver. She toys with the idea of using trainer Brian Kendrick’s old Sliced Bread No. 2, aka “The Kendrick” in tribute, but a tertiary YouTube search of the maneuver has her fearing for her life. The vicious reaction to Eva’s appearance at an NXT event, however, activates her competitive drive and Eva decides to adopt the move after all as a demonstration of her willingness to work. Sliced Red, perhaps? Image gallery TD_407_Photo_01-803928908.jpg TD_407_Photo_02-3068373750.jpg TD_407_Photo_03-3252984416.jpg TD_407_Photo_04-1602228163.jpg TD_407_Photo_05-679952213.jpg TD_407_Photo_06-2978901743.jpg TD_407_Photo_07-3330891385.jpg TD_407_Photo_08-1446396904.jpg TD_407_Photo_09-556888958.jpg TD_407_Photo_10-1106705051.jpg TD_407_Photo_11-921815565.jpg TD_407_Photo_12-2952305591.jpg TD_407_Photo_13-3640634145.jpg TD_407_Photo_14-1184579202.jpg TD_407_Photo_15-832310804.jpg TD_407_Photo_16-2828361646.jpg TD_407_Photo_17-3750915896.jpg TD_407_Photo_18-1328378537.jpg TD_407_Photo_19-942293567.jpg TD_407_Photo_20-1792780632.jpg TD_407_Photo_21-500996558.jpg TD_407_Photo_22-2228602996.jpg TD_407_Photo_23-4090689762.jpg TD_407_Photo_24-1840672065.jpg TD_407_Photo_25-447831511.jpg TD_407_Photo_26-2209877101.jpg TD_407_Photo_27-4106173691.jpg TD_407_Photo_28-1677730154.jpg TD_407_Photo_29-319230460.jpg TD_407_Photo_30-1942001689.jpg TD_407_Photo_31-80193679.jpg TD_407_Photo_32-2647587125.jpg TD_407_Photo_33-3939092899.jpg TD_407_Photo_34-1957518336.jpg TD_407_Photo_35-61500566.jpg TD_407_Photo_36-2594389292.jpg TD_407_Photo_37-3986951610.jpg TD_407_Photo_38-2098925611.jpg TD_407_Photo_39-169615549.jpg TD_407_Photo_40-1015090910.jpg TD_407_Photo_41-1267088968.jpg TD_407_Photo_42-3532615666.jpg TD_407_Photo_43-2777177956.jpg TD_407_Photo_44-1005374151.jpg TD_407_Photo_45-1290533457.jpg TD_407_Photo_46-3588402155.jpg TD_407_Photo_47-2732956541.jpg TD_407_Photo_48-844793580.jpg TD_407_Photo_49-1163769466.jpg TD_407_Photo_50-630865823.jpg TD_407_Photo_51-1386024713.jpg TD_407_Photo_52-3415498419.jpg TD_407_Photo_53-3163778597.jpg TD_407_Photo_54-586677126.jpg TD_407_Photo_55-1441843984.jpg TD_407_Photo_56-3438910122.jpg TD_407_Photo_60-246901852.jpg TD_407_Photo_61-2041601226.jpg TD_407_Photo_57-3154029116.jpg TD_407_Photo_58-725727149.jpg TD_407_Photo_59-1548126011.jpg TD_407_Photo_62-3770223984.jpg TD_407_Photo_63-2545827302.jpg TD_407_Photo_64-165324869.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 4) Category:WWE television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Cameron